fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ucieczka z wieży Fineasza
|premieramiedzynarodowa = |odcinekpokrewny = "Pozostałości dziobaka" }} Zainspirowani eksponatami w sklepie z antykami prowadzonym przez tatę, Fineasz i Ferb postanawiają zbudować sterowaną komputerowo wieżę z pułapkami, aby wypróbować różne formy ucieczki. Wkrótce pod wpływem Niegrzeczno-Inatora doktora Dundersztyca, który miał zostać użyty w celu zakłócenia spotkania jego brata z angielskimi dygnitarzami, wynalazek chłopców wymyka im się spod kontroli. Fabuła Lawrence pokazuje synom komorę ucieczki znajdującą się w jego antykwariacie. Zamyka się w środku, by dać pokaz wyjścia z niej, jednak zostaje uwięziony. Po chwili jednak w niewyjaśniony sposób Ferb dostaje się do komory i otwiera ją. Lawrence idzie polerować stare korki od butelek, a Fineasz oznajmia, że już wie, co będzie dziś robił. W domu chłopcy zaczynają budować koło Fretki, która śpiąc pyta "Gdzie jest Pepe?". Pepe dostaje się do swojej kryjówki i widzi na monitorze, jak Monogram uczy Carla dobrych manier. Major zauważa dziobaka i mówi mu, że dziś jest dzień dobrych manier, a Dundersztyc wykonał inator powodujący chamstwo. left|200pxTymczasem na podwórku Fineasz ubrany w garnitur w białe oraz czerwone paski i kapeluszu przedstawia Izabeli, Baljeetowi oraz Bufordowi wieżę, którą zbudowali. Oznajmia, że jest to najtrudniejsza pułapka świata, jaką ktokolwiek wymyślił, oraz, że wieża ciągle się uczy, przez co mogą zostać uwięzięni w niej na zawsze. Później pyta się przyjaciół, kto chce wejść z nim. Izabela początkowo chciała pójść, lecz zrezygnowała, gdyż Buford i Baljeet nie chcieli ryzykować. Fineasz nakazuje przyjaciołom, by odczekali 15 minut, a po tym czasie, jeśli on i Ferb nie wyjdą z wieży, zezwala im na zniszczenie wynalazku. Bracia dostają się do wieży, a minutnik zaczyna odliczać czas. right|200pxPepe dociera do kryjówki Dundersztyca, jednak od razu zostaje złapany w pułapkę, którą tym razem okazuje się odlew tułowia kota. Dundersztyc pojawia się i nakłada mu smycz na szyję. Później wspomina w swej retrospekcji, że jego brat Roger zawsze był od niego lepszy w kwestii manier. Naukowiec objaśnia też, że z okazji Światowego Dnia Dobrych Manier do Danville przyjeżdża ambasadorka z Anglii, którą przywita Roger. Gdy Roger będzie przemawiać, Heinz chce w niego strzelić inatorem, przez co jego brat skompromitowałby się i on zostałby burmistrzem. Tymczasem w wieży komputer stara się uwięzić braci jednak z łatwością wydostają się z pułapek zastawianych przez niego. W ratuszu Heinz wraz z Pepe siadają w pierwszym rzędzie i czekają na występ Rogera. Pepe zaczyna powoli wydostawać się z pułapki. Fineasz i Ferb w dalszym ciągu omijają pułapki, gdy nagle trafiają do pokoju bez grawitacji i zaczynają spadać w dół pomieszczenia z niesamowitą prędkością. Na zewnątrz zegar pokazuje, że zostało już tylko 11:27. W ratuszu Roger wprowadza panią ambasador, a Heinz naciska przycisk od swojego inatora, który znajduje się na jego balkonie. Inator jednak zamiast w pierwotny cel trafia w wieże braci. Ku uciesze Dundersztyca, Roger jednak także zaczyna się chamsko zachowywać. Bracia nadal spadają w przepaść, jednak hamują butami o ścianę i niwelują prędkość do zera. Fineasz prosi wieżę o to, by się bardziej postarała. Ta zaczyna się agresywnie zachowywać i tworzy coraz niebezpieczniejsze pułapki. left|200pxZegar na zewnątrz zaczyna odliczanie ostatnich sekund. Buford szykuje się już do niszczenia wieży, jednak w ostatniej chwili bracia wychodzą wykopując dziurę w trawniku. Wieża jednak oznajmia,że jeszcze z nimi nie skończyła i tworzy ogromną kopułę zamykając w niej chłopców. Pepe wydostawszy się z pułapki bierze taksówkę i trafia do kryjówki Dundersztyca, gdzie niszczy jego inator. Potem wyskakuje z budynku i odlatuje na paralotni. W ratuszu Roger oznajmia, że jego chamstwo było tylko po to, by ludzie zobaczyli jak wyglądałby świat bez dobrych manier. Widownia zaczyna domagać się kolejnej kadencji prezydenckiej dla Rogera. Zdając sobie sprawę, że jego inator nie trafił Rogera, Heinz zaczyna się zastanawiać w co trafił. right|200pxNa podwórku Buford próbuje zniszczyć kopułę, jednak bezskutecznie. Fineasz oznajmia wieży, że miała zamknąć nie tylko ich, ale także ich przyjaciół. W tej samej chwili kopuła uwięziła też Baljeeta, Buforda i Izabelę. Później Fineasz oznajmia, że ma przyjaciół w całym Danville. Po tych słowach kopuła rozrasta się na teren całego miasta. Ferb oznajmia, że ma przyjaciół na całej Ziemi, więc wieżą trafia do kosmosu i tworzy kopułę, która rozrosła się na całą Ziemię. Fineasz oznajmia, że ma przyjaciół nawet w kosmosie (chodzi tu o Hika), więc wieża trafia do Drogi mlecznej i rozprostuje dookoła niej kopułę. Dzieci zadowolone z faktu, że w pewnym sensie wydostały się z pułapki rozchodzą się po domach. Bez ich wiedzy kopuła ochrania Ziemie przed atakiem obcych. Zakończenie Wraz z napisami widzimy polską wersję piosenki Sertopia z odcinka "Pozostałości dziobaka". Scenariusz By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka, kliknij tutaj. Piosenki * Quirky Worky Song (kołysanka) * Dam nogę stąd Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... brak Kwestia Ferba Co robicie? brak Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! Gdzie jest Pepe? Wejście do kryjówki Pepe Pepe przekłada pudełko przez obręcz, a potem podrzuca obręcz, wskakuje do pudełka, które znika po przejściu przez obręcz. Dżingiel zła Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje * Po raz pierwszy reszta dzieci nie decyduje się wziąć udziału w zabawie z wynalazkiem braci. * Po raz pierwszy Roger mówi coś w retrospekcjach Dundersztyca. * Statki kosmiczne najeźdźców przypominają wyglądem oraz fizycznym zachowaniem papierowe samoloty. * Wiadomo, że w ogródku chłopcy mają hamak. Powiązanie z serią * Po raz trzeci chłopcy zostają skuci ("Fineasz i Ferb nakryci","Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze"). * Trzeci raz imię Fineasza występuje w tytule ("Szybcy i Fineaszowi"). * Drugi raz Hik jest wspomniany w 3 sezonie - pierwszy raz w filmie "Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze". * Drugi raz wynalazek chłopców staje się zły przez inator Dundersztyca ("Dzień żyjącej żelatyny"). * Trzeci raz Fretka nie widzi wynalazku chłopców ("W sam środek","Wiwat Doofania!"). * Fineasz i Ferb mają takie same zdjęcie Hika, co Dundersztyc w filmie "Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze". Aluzje thumb|224px|Nawiązanie do IV części "Gwiezdnych Wojen". * Portal - tak jak znanej grze, występuje zjawisko zbuntowanego systemu operacyjnego. * Indiana Jones - strzały wychodzące z ścian są pułapką zaczerpniętą z kilku filmów tej serii. * Gwiezdne Wojny III Zemsta Sithów - podczas ucieczki Fineasz i Ferb są w pomieszczeniu który przypomina scenę z planety Mustafar. *'Gwiezdne Wojny IV Nowa nadzieja' - w pewnym momencie Fineasz i Ferb są w pomieszczeniu, które przypomina zbiornik na śmieci, w którym uwięzieni byli Han Solo, Luke i Leja. Błędy * Fineasz zdejmuje minutnik, jednak gdy wchodzi do wieży, minutnik powraca na swoje miejsce. * W retrospekcji Dundersztyca, jego ciocia mówi zamiast Roger, Heinz. * Nie wiadomo jak Fineasz i Ferb wydostali się z więzienia w wieży.